Full Of Surprises
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Lindsey's homesick, and Danny comes up with some things to help her feel better. But they're just collegues, right? How will the night end? DL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY, the characters, nor have I anything connected to the state park system of the state of New York.**

For the third time that morning, Lindsey Monroe felt tears prick the back of her eyes. They come unexpectedly as she was looking through the microscope at a DNA sample. A young, beautiful black woman had been murdered savegely in her office where she was a partner in a prestigious law firm. Her husband was unaccounted for, and there had been blood trace on the outside of the office's closed door. Probably left there when the killer shut the body in the room. Now the sample began to swirl before her eyes as tears teeterd on her lashes. Angrily, she swiped them away with the back of her gloved hand before continuing to make notes.

The next day was her dad's birthday, and thanks to a call from her mom, Lindsey knew that the entire family would be going out for a celebratory dinner. Ever since last night when she'd hung up the phone, Lindsey had been swamped with the heavy feeling of homesickness. She hadn't been this homesick since she'd gone on a camping trip with a friend when she was nine years old. But now she wanted to be celebrating with her family back home in Montana. Lindsey had fallen in love with New York, and really enjoyed working for the crime lab, but today, she was just not feeling the love.

"Hey Montana!" Danny's familiar voice caused her to turn quickly away as she tried to get rid of those damned tears.

"Have you got a match to that blood we found on the door at the lawyer's office?" He asked, noticing the sample under the microscope.

When Lindsey didn't respond, Danny looked up to see her standing at the end of the table. Her back was rigid, and her hands clenched into fists at her side. Danny frowned and moved closer.

"Lindsey?" he questioned, and she turned to face him.

The smile on her face was a good attempt, but unconvincing, given her red-rimmed eyes and moisture on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, alarmed.

Lindsey shrugged and shook her head, hoping he wouldn't press her. He did. Taking her hand, Danny led her to the waiting area outside the interrogation rooms. Turning to face her, he let go of her hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spill it, Montana," he commanded, his accent gruff.

"There's nothing wrong, Danny," she said, and moved toward the door.

Danny stepped in front of her, blocking her exit with his lithe frame.

"Look, Linds," he began, trying to keep his voice even,

"Maybe you don't want a relationship with me; I'm okay with that. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you." He saw her resolve begin to waver.

"Come on Linds;" he coaxed,

"Friend to friend, okay?" He gave her a reassuring smile, and

Lindsey returned it, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"Tomorrow is my dad's birthday and I guess I'm feeling sorry for myself because I'll be missing out on it all." Her chin quivered as another wave of homesickness crashed over her.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, a tender smile on his face.

"They having a birthday party for him?" He was genuinely interested.

Lindsey's eyes lit up, and she nodded, looking up into Danny's handsome face.

"Everyone's birthday is a big deal in my family. There's cake, ice cream, games, the works. In the summertime, we'd saddle up and go for a long ride together; the whole family." She told him, her eyes dancing with the memories.

"I can see why you'd miss that," Danny said.

"Sounds like a blast." He finished, and Lindsey nodded.

"It was, and right now, I just want to go home and sing happy birthday to daddy with the rest of my family." Her voice broke, and Lindsey swallowed hard, annoyed at her emotional state today.

Danny's heart ached for Lindsey, and although she'd rejected his offer of a relationship with him, Danny couldn't help but reach out to her. Gently, he took her by the arm and folded her against his strong chest. Lindsey didn't resist. Instead, she pressed her face to his shirt and let her saddness over come her for a brief moment. Danny's familiar scent was in her nose, and she found comfort in the

subtle hint of cologne and cigarrete smoke that always clung to him. Danny rubbed her back, grateful that she was allowing him to hold her close. He'd been confused and saddened when she'd rejected his suggestion that they get together, but he didn't resent her for it. Something had her scared off of relationships, and he hoped someday she'd tell him what it was. When he spoke, his words were hesitant and nearly whispered.

"What about celebrating your dad's birthday long-distance?" he asked, and continued on.

"You know, go out to eat, have a nice dessert, maybe sing happy birthday.." He stopped when Lindsey raised her head to look at him.

"I don't think.." she began, pulling away quickly.

Danny grabbed her arm, dropping his hand when he saw the cautious expression in her eyes again.

"Just one meal; it'll be a celebration for your dad in spirit. We can go as just friends; collegues, if you want. We'll have a nice dinner and call it good. That's all." He watched Lindsey's face carefully, and to his relief, she smiled.

"Okay," agreed, and held his gaze a second more.

"Just friends." She reiterated, and Danny nodded, not saying what he was really feeling.

_Why won't you let me in, Montana?_ His heart asked, but he knew that pressing her for an answer wouldn't get him anywhere at all. Instead, he watched Lindsey walk down the hall until she disappeared

through into the lab. Sighing, Danny figured that he too, needed to get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

At a quarter to four the following afternoon, Danny found Lindsey going over the crime scene photos from the law offices where a top-rated attorney had been murdered a few days before. Danny watched her a moment, wishing he could get past that wall she'd put between them.

"You ready?" he asked, startling her.

"Ready?" she asked, glancing at the clock.  
"It's still early." she stated, and Danny shrugged.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said, and Lindsey sighed.

"Really, I need to finish this." She gestured to the photos.

Mac appeared behind Danny, and looked directly at Lindsey.

"Hawkes can finish that; take the rest of the afternoon off and I'll see you in the morning." he said, and without a second glance, walked on down the hall.

Frowning, Lindsey slid the photos back in the brown envelope. Looking at Danny, she gave a small smile.

"That answers that I suppose," she said, reluctantly shrugging out of her lab coat.

Danny hated the look of resignation on her face, and wondered if she'd just rather he fell of the face of the earth. What the hell was it with her? Here he was, trying to be nice; to take her on a platonic date for her father's birthday, and she seemed to act like she would rather have a root canal. He watched her walk across the room, her black strappy sandles showing off perfectly manicured

toenails in a bright shade of red.

"First we'll go by your apartment so you can change," Danny informed her as they walked toward the elevator.

"Change clothes?" Lindsey asked, looking down at her black slacks, pink shirt and high heels.

Danny escorted her into the elevator.

"I've got a surprise for you if you'll just trust me," he said, staring at the floor and daring not to look at her.

The explanation seemed good enough for Lindsey, and soon they pulled up to her apartment.

"Casual stuff," Danny answered, when she asked what sort of clothes he had in mind.

She noticed he was wearing jeans and a button up chambry shirt, so she decided to follow his lead.

The drive was silent, and Danny tried not to let Lindsey's lack of conversation get to him. But damnit, the way she kept him at arms' length was beginning to annoy the fire out of him. She'd dressed in faded Cruel Girl jeans, a red and blue plaid shirt, and a pair of lace up ankle boots. Her slim waist was encircled by a belt with a silver and gold heart shaped buckle in front. Danny tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled up to the low-slung stables at the end of a tree-lined drive. Lindsey turned to him in surprise.

"This is a barn," she stated matter of factly, and Danny grinned.

"Looks like it, don't it?" He responded mysteriously and got out of the car.

Lindsey followed curiously, and they walked past two saddled horses standing tied to the fence out front.

"Wait here," Danny said, and went inside.

Wondering what in the world he was doing, Lindsey walked up to the horse nearest her.

"Hi big guy," she crooned, touching the palomino's shoulder.

The horse turned it's head, and she rubbed his nose.

Both horses wore English saddles, and Lindsey was becoming more and more suspicious. Her thoughts were confirmed when Danny stepped back out of the office.

"Mount up," he said and Lindsey's head jerked round in astonishment.

"Are you serious?" She asked, delight in her voice.

Danny grinned but said nothing as he untied the reins of the palomino. Holding them out to her, he shook them slightly when she didn't take them.

"Thought you said you rode horses," he said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, but not.." she waved her hand at the small, hornless english saddle strapped to the animal's back.

Danny grinned wickedly and laced his fingers together to form a makeshift stirrup.

"If you know how to ride a horse, then I don't think you'll have

a problem," he replied and boosted her into the saddle.

Lindsey was used to the big, heavy ranch saddles that she'd grown up with; the English saddle made her feel as if she were riding without a saddle at all, but she dutifully placed her feet in the iron stirrups.

"You said birthday parties included a ride, and I thought maybe this would help you feel like you were at home with your family," he explained.

"I didn't know you could ride," she answered flippantly, and then realised how cold her words sounded.

Danny glanced at her for a moment, and then without a word, swung astride the chestnut mare he'd been given. Gathering the reins, Danny squeezed the horse's sides and rode away. Lindsey's horse moved to follow, and she fixed her gaze on Danny's back. This ride wasn't going to be much fun, now that she'd pissed him off, and she felt instantly sorry.

_Great, Montana,_ she thought to herself. Why not just kick him in the belly? It'd be just as effective. Patting her horse's sleek neck, and swallowing back tears, Lindsey let herself relax with the easy motion of the animal's walk. At least the horse seemed happy, she thought, and concentrated on the sound of the warm wind in the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

The wooded trail from the riding stables led to Jamacia Bay, and Danny let the chestnut mare choose her pace as they headed down to the beach. By the time the trail turned from dirt to sand, Danny's anger had cooled, and he pulled up his mount. Turning in the saddle, he saw Lindsey bringing up the rear, concentration evident on her face as she rode along. The salty seabreeze flicked strands of her honey-streaked hair across her face, and she pushed it away absently before glancing up at Danny. Once beside him, she gave him an expectant look.

"End of the trail?" She asked, hoping it wasn't.

"No way," Danny answered, and grinned.

"How's the saddle?"

"I'm doing better than I thought I would. We don't ride this way back home." She smiled a small smile.

"Having fun?" Danny asked, and was rewarded by a bigger smile.

"Yes," Lindsey said, and looked out at the ocean just ahead.

"Good," Danny responded, and cued the mare to walk on.

"Ever ridden on the beach before, Montana?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"If you can call a pony ride on Long Beach a true ride, then yes." She said, and Danny shook his head.

"Don't count." He stated flatly.

Grinning devilishly, Danny clucked to his horse, and sent the animal on at a fast trot. Lindsey squealed, telling him to slow down and wait for her. He looked back, his smile wide.

"Hang on with your thighs and keep your heels down! You're riding in New York now!" he yelled above the crashing surf.

They were on the beach in no time, and Danny urged his horse on, feeling the animal's power as it cantered along the sandy shore. The wind was cool in his face, and the surf bubbled against the dark wet sand as he rode along the water's edge. Lindsey's laughter filled his head, and he looked to his right to see that she'd caught up with him, and her eyes sparkled with excitement as she glanced in his direction.

"I thought you said you could ride!" He yelled, and gave his horse it's head.

Sea water sprayed up from the horses' pounding hooves, sparkling like crystals in the late afternoon sun. Beach goers stopped their games of volleyball and frisbee to stare at the two riders galloping along the coast line. Danny hadn't ridden in years, yet he felt like he'd not spent one day away from it. Lindsey's laugh was music to his ears, and he was glad to see her having a good time.

A good time with him.

The horses matched each other stride for stride, and they seemed to be enjoying the run as much as their riders. A large outcropping of rock loomed ahead, black and dangerous against the blue sky and golden sand. Lindsey saw them too, and slowed her horse to a trot as did Danny. At the rocks, they stopped, and Danny turned his horse to face her.

"There;" he said triumphantly,

"You've ridden a horse on your daddy's birthday today." He was glad to see Lindsey smile.

"I don't think I've ever thought of you as a horseman," she said, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Thank the girl I had a crush on in grade school," he began, and Lindsey frowned.

Danny shrugged, feeling suddenly shy and silly.

"I begged my folks for lessons, so I could have something in common with her," he explained, and added,

"Took them for a month; Dad got the bill, and that was that." He held made a cutting motion with his hand.

"No more. Not that I cared really; baseball was my thing."

They rode back the way they'd come, following the trail of hoofprints that pitted the wet sand. Lindsey was gazing at the ocean with a far-away look in her eyes. Danny watched her, and then turned his mount into the surf, riding out until the water lapped at the horse's belly. Lindsey's horse followed, and the she leaned over it's withers, stretching a hand to the warm atlantic water below. Danny grinned. The sun was setting, and he knew they'd have to head back, but just this once he wanted to forget everything else and stay in the little world they'd found for themselves. No one else was close; just them and the horses and the pounding, relentless waves upon the shore. Danny felt detatched from the rest of the planet, and wondered

if Lindsey felt the same. The horses snuffled and murmered to each other in equine language, and the wind grew cooler. Reluctantly, Danny broke the spell.

"Come on, Montana." he said gruffly,

"I'm starving."

Slowly, they walked the horses out of the water, and let them take the route back to the stables at their own paces.


	4. Chapter 4

As if the ride along the beach wasn't enough of a treat, Danny took Lindsey to one of the trendier bistros in Brooklyn. She was beginning to feel a slight anxiousness at the money Danny was spending on this platonic get together. He hadn't called it a date, but it sure enough felt like it to her.

"So, you gonna call your dad tonight? Wish him a happy birthday?" Danny asked, finishing off the last of his ribeye steak.

Lindsey nodded, folding her napkin and placing it beside her plate. The salad she'd ordered had sounded fantastic and although it lived up to its discription on the menu, she found that she was going to have to leave part of it, or end up too stuffed to move. It was enormous.

"As soon as I get home." She checked her watch; it was only late afternoon in Montana.

Danny eyed her plate.

"You done?" He asked, and picked up the slim black book the waiter had left on the table.

Lindsey picked up her purse and set it in her lap, rummaging through it for her wallet.

"Danny, let me split the check with you," she offered, and pulled out some cash.

Shaking his head, Danny tucked his credit card into the inside pocket of the book, and motioned to their waiter.

"No way; this was my idea," he said, and held up a hand when she started to protest.

"You said this wasn't a date; just two collegues having dinner together," she began, and Danny nodded.

"It is," he stated, and handed the waiter his tip.

"But you're paying for everything!" she wailed, and Danny could nearly feel the wall going back up between them.

Exasperated, he rubbed at his temples, running his hand over his close-cropped hair.

"So?" he asked, trying not to let her arguing get to him.

"Look; you said you missed being with your family," he said,

"I was just trying to make it to where you felt like you were doing something special the same night they are." He looked at his watch.

"So you might be a couple hours early, but you can tell him you went out on his birthday and enjoyed yourself." He gave her a level stare.

"You are enjoying yourself, right? I mean, up until now." He folded his arms across his chest.

Lindsey looked at him across the table for a few moments and pondered his words. Yes, she'd been having a good time. Danny's gesture had taken her mind off her moping, and her heart wasn't quite so heavy. Danny had just been trying to make her feel better, and she was acting like a total bitch to him in return. He was watching her,

waiting for a response. Lindsey had just opened her mouth to thank him; to apologise for arguing, when Danny stood abruptly and walked out of the bistro. Lindsey watched him in silence. She was working so hard at keeping her distance that she had let her words and actions portray her as ungrateful. Sighing, she stood, thanked the waiter and followed Danny out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny had just lit a cigarette when Lindsey exited the restaurant and walked across the parking lot towards him. She heard him inhale, and saw the end of the cigarette glow bright orange as he breathed in the smoke. Stopping beside him, Lindsey cleared her throat.

"Danny," she began, but he shook his head, a wry smile on his face.

"You don't have to say anything, Monroe." He said, the words coming on a stream of blue-grey smoke.

"This morning, when I saw you, you were upset about not being able to party with your family. I know I'm a far cry from your family, but I tried as best I could to give some of that to you, and it's like it's not enough." He stopped, studying her face carefully.

Lindsey looked down at her shoes, thoroughly embarrassed by her attitude a few moments before. Danny took another drag, holding the smoke deep in his lungs. Lindsey was quiet, not knowing exactly what to say.

"What happened to you, Linds?" Danny asked, and she looked up, puzzled.

"You know, I thought we might've had something. Something good. But now, it's like you don't want to even look at me sometimes. What the hell happened? Who hurt you so damn badly that you have to push away anyone who gets too close?" He asked, waving a hand in the air.

Lindsey felt the familiar lump rising in her throat and she swallowed, not wanting to show her feelings. She was attracted to Danny; very much so. But she was afraid of him too. Afraid of falling for him, afraid of loving him, and loosing him. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt, and wasn't sure she was strong enough to begin. Danny could see the emotions crossing her face, and realised that maybe whatever it was was bigger than even Lindsey could comprehend or face at this time in her life. Feeling torn between loving her and wanting nothing more to do with her, Danny crushed his cigarette beneath the sole of his boot. Turning, he raised her chin with his finger.

"I told you a while back that if you ever need anything, you just call me." He moved his hand to her shoulder.

"That still stands; no matter what." He looked into Lindsey's eyes, making sure she heard and understood his words.

"Yeah," she said, and tried to smile.

"I'll just take a cab home, if you want me too." she said, and Danny shook his head again.

"No way. A guy doesn't do that to a girl," he said, his blue eyes locked on hers.

Lindsey didn't respond and Danny could see the slight tremble of her lower lip.

"Hey," he whispered, gathering her against his chest for the second time in as many days,

"I'm sorry I was rough on you back there," he whispered, resting his chin on her head.

Lindsey knew she should pull away, but being in Danny's arms was too comforting, and she held him closer, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Danny felt her arms tighten around his waist, and he didn't want to move for fear she'd again step away, and push him firmly to the perimeters of her life as she'd done all these weeks.

They stood together for what seemed like hours, before Lindsey finally pulled away enough to look up into Danny's face.

"You said if I ever need anything," she began and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Anything," he repeated, and Lindsey sighed, touching his cheek with her fingertips.

"Then can we try again?" She asked and Danny frowned.

"Start over from tonight?" he asked, and Lindsey shook her head.

"No, like you wanted to before; that day at work." she explained, not wanting to brazenly ask for a second chance at a relationship.

Danny caught her meaning, and he nodded; not trusting himself to speak at the moment. Instead, he placed a light kiss on her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. If the world ended tomorrow, Danny would at least know that Lindsey had finally started to trust him.

And to him, it was a step in the right direction for them both.


End file.
